Reality Bites
by UncommonGround
Summary: Beca is having a hard time distinguishing fantasy from reality.
1. Chapter 1

"You're doing it again."

Beca's met with a brief moment of silence before Chloe realizes she's talking to her.

"Huh?"

"You're staring at me."

"No I'm not."

Beca swivels in her chair to face Chloe, who is sitting on her bed, definitely not paying attention to the paper she's supposed to be writing.

"Yes…you were."

"That's a bit conceded don't you think?" Chloe asks, a grin on her face.

"Yes…if I were making it up. But I'm not. _You_ were staring at me."

"Maybe I was just lost in thought and you happened to be in my line of sight. Coincidence. Nothing more."

"You _coincidentally_ turned your head to face me while you were lost in thought?"

"Mmhmm."

Beca narrows her eyes at Chloe, challenging her answer. Chloe looks back at her, an unreadable expression on her face. Beca finally just shrugs, swiveling back over to face her computer.

"Okay, whatever you say. My bad."

Beca goes back to her mixes, getting lost in her work. She's not sure how much time as passed when she feels hands on her shoulders and her headphones are being pulled off her ears. She stays facing forward as Chloe leans down, her lips right at her ear. Her warm breath sending shivers down Beca's spine.

"Can I ask you something?"

Beca can only nod slightly, the feeling of Chloe's closeness overwhelming her senses.

"Say I _was_ staring at you. Would that bother you?"

Beca stays silent for a moment, before swiveling around to face Chloe.

"No," she whispers.

A small smile plays at the corner of Chloe's mouth as she sits down in Beca's lap.

"I couldn't quite hear you. Can you repeat that?"

Beca doesn't answer right away, instead just staring at the beautiful girl in front of her. Chloe leans in, their lips millimeters apart. "No," Beca whispers again.

"So…it wouldn't bother you if I were to do this, then right?" she whispers before connecting their lips with the softest kiss. Beca feels her whole body melt in a matter of seconds. She keeps her eyes closed for a moment when Chloe pulls back, a part of her believing this is a dream because there's no way the thing she's thought about over and over is actually happening right now. If she opens her eyes, there's going to be no Chloe on her lap, no taste of Chloe on her lips.

"Beca?" she hears, but the voice feels farther away. She opens her eyes and is met with her computer screen in front of her. Chloe is sitting on the bed, a curious look on her face. "Are you okay?" she asks. Her heart drops as she realizes that the kiss was in fact a figment of her imagination.

"Hello, Earth to Beca!" Chloe teases.

"No, it wouldn't bother me!" she blurts out.

Chloe scrunches her face in confusion. "O-kay…?"

_Oh shit what did she just say? _"Huh?"

"You just said it wouldn't bother you. What wouldn't bother you?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did. Like, just now. Are you feeling okay?"

"Totes…I'm fine. Never been better. Why would you think something is wrong?"

"Well first of all, you just said totes. And now you're acting all weird."

"I'm not weird, you're weird," she retorts nervously. _Oh God, Mitchell, lock it up._

Chloe giggles. "Okay, whatever you say. Weirdo," she teases.

Beca laughs nervously, turning back to her computer. Right as she is putting her headphones on, she hears Chloe singing something.

_I was thinkin' 'bout her, thinkin' 'bout me_  
_Thinkin' 'bout us, what we gonna be_  
_Opened my eyes, yeah_  
_It was only just a dream_

_You've got to me kidding me._

"I need some coffee," she announces.

"OH that sounds great," Chloe says as she begins to move off the bed.

"No, you stay. I'll go get it. You should keep working on your paper."

"Ugh you're right. Thanks, Bec. Soy Ch -"

"Soy Chai Latte," she interrupts. "Yeah, I know Chloe."

Chloe smiles at her, and Beca's heart melts a little more. She realizes she's just standing there staring at Chloe, probably with a doofy grin on her face.

"Ok, well…I'll be…right back."

"Okay!" Chloe answers, focusing her attention back on her paper.

Beca leaves, leaning against the other side of the door as she closes it.

"What the hell just happened?" she asks herself. Everything felt so real. She brings her fingers up to touch her lips, where she swore Chloe just kissed. But she didn't. That didn't happen. Beca turns to walk down the hall, praying her current state of exhaustion is to blame. Otherwise, this could be a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

"Beca, pay attention!" Chloe says, nudging her in the side. The two were were snuggled up on Chloe's couch, watching a movie.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, Chloe."

Chloe smiles at her, linking their hands together and laying her head on Beca's shoulder. If only Chloe knew the affect she had on Beca. It took all her self control to not make a move on her friend every time she moved close to her or touched her. _Just Chloe being Chloe._

"I don't understand why they're even together. They're not even compatible!" Beca exclaims, pointing at the TV screen.

"It's their differences that bring them together," Chloe simply answers.

Beca pauses the movie and turns towards Chloe. "You can't possibly believe that. That doesn't even make sense."

"Yes it does! If two people are too compatible, too much alike…well that's just boring. Finding the compromise in all the differences is…exciting! Loving a person for who they are, even when they are so different from you is just, beautiful! And the_ most_ beautiful thing about it is, we really _aren't_ all that different."

"You lost me. We're different but we're not different?"

"Exactly."

"And it's all beautiful?"

"Yep!"

"Oh great now that we've cleared that up!" Beca teases.

Chloe giggles and pokes Beca in the side playfully. "I just mean…connecting with someone totally unexpectedly is, I don't how to explain it Bec…it's just, amazing! You know? Finding a person you weren't even looking for, because they are everything you aren't. But knowing knowing that the differences can never outweigh the fact that you are there for each other. And you love each other. And that's what counts. Not that one person doesn't really like movies all that much. Or that the other person loves to cuddle. Or that one person is giggly and cheery and the other is sarcastic and a little more rough around the edges."

Beca swallows hard, blinking wide-eyed at Chloe. "What, um…what are you getting at here Chloe?"

Chloe shifts a little closer to Beca, and gazes into her eyes. "I'm saying that two people, people like you and me for example can work. I'm saying that I'm crazy about you Beca Mitchell and I've been wanting to kiss you since the moment I saw you at the activities fair. I'm saying that _you and me_ could be great together."

Beca's heart is pounding, her hands are sweating. She takes a deep breath, steadying herself. "Is this real?" she whispers, closing her eyes tight.

She opens her eyes to see Chloe right in front of her, whispering, "I sure hope so because I'm going to kiss you now," before her lips are met with even softer lips. Lips that taste sweet and wonderful. It's the kind of kiss you don't even know exists because you can't even imagine what it's like. Even though you've imagined this moment a million times. The way her lips move on yours, anticipating each move awakens every nerve in your body. You move to cup her face in your hands, hers going to your waist. You hold your lips on hers for a lingering moment, before pulling back ever so slightly to gaze into those beautiful blue eyes. "That was…um…"

"I know," Chloe breathes out. She leans in again, this time her lips going to your jawline and your neck, peppering kisses along, each leaving a wake of tingles that run through your body.

"M-maybe we should move this to your room?" Beca asks. "Aubrey could, um…come in at any moment."

"Mmmm," Chloe murmurs against your neck. "That sounds like a good idea." But instead of moving she moves her lips back up to yours and your mind goes foggy. You don't want to interrupt this moment either, even for a second, but the thought of Aubrey walking in is enough to bring you to your senses. That's when you hear keys in the door lock. Your eyes shoot open, looking over at the door.

"Oh hey, Beca," Aubrey says, as she takes off her shoes at the entryway.

"Hey Aubrey…um, we were just," Beca tries to explain as she looks over at Chloe who is…fast asleep on the couch? Beca looks up at the TV which is looping on the DVD menu. The place is dark except for the light from the TV. "Um…" Beca stammers, confusion flooding her brain. Aubrey looks at her curiously.

"You were just what? Watching a movie? Yeah I can see that, thanks for the update. Although I'm surprised to see her passed out and not you," Aubrey observes.

"Yeah, weird," Beca answers nervously.

"Ok well, I'm exhausted. Goodnight. Don't be late for rehearsal tomorrow morning." And with that Aubrey disappears into her room.

"Night…."

Beca closes her eyes, taking slow and steady breaths. She opens them and glances over at Chloe who is curled up and fast asleep. _This cannot be happening again. _She grabs the blanket draped over the top of the couch and throws it over Chloe. She leans down and presses a kiss on Chloe's temple, whispering a "goodnight" then turns to walk away but not before a hand suddenly grabs yours. She turns back around, finding Chloe's eyes sleepily open.

"Where're ya goin?" she asks groggily.

"I um, was just gonna head back to my place. Try and get some sleep before we have to be up tomorrow."

"How bout you just stay?"

"I don't know, Chlo -"

"Come on, Bec," Chloe says as she sits up. "We have to be up in a few hours. Just stay. I like it when you stay."

There goes the stomach again with those flip flops. _Ugh_, w_hy does she have this affect on her?_

"Ok, fine."

"How did the movie end by the way?" Chloe asks as they walk to her bedroom.

"Huh?"

"The movie? I totally passed out."

"Oh…uh…I don't know. I think I fell asleep too."

"You think?" Chloe giggles. "How are you unsure if you fell asleep?"

Beca laughs nervously. "I mean…yeah, I guess I passed out too. Sorry. We can watch it again some other time," she offers.

"Ok good," Chloe says smiling.

Chloe gives her some pajamas to change into and they crash into bed. Beca knows it's going to be a restless night having to sleep right next to Chloe after having the dream or whatever the hell it was she had. And to make matters worse, an arm is thrown around her waist and a body is pressed up against her back.

"Night, Beca."

Beca exhales audibly. _Yep, this is going to be a long night._ "Night, Chloe.


	3. Chapter 3

"UGH!"

"I'm sensing some frustration," Chloe says, smirking at her from across the room.

"I have no time for sarcasm, Beale!"

"What's wrong?" Chloe drawls.

"Everything."

"Wow, wouldn't haved pegged you for a drama queen, Chloe teases.

"Yes well, much like my teenage years and my parents, this mix and I are _not_ seeing eye to eye."

"You just need a different approach. That's what I always did. Worked like a charm."

Beca slumps down in her chair, leaning her head back. "My mind is just like…blah right now. I don't even know where to start…It just doesn't sound right. It's missing…_something, _and I'm stuck."

"Hmm," Chloe hums. "Well then, maybe you just need some inspiration."

Beca throws off her headphones, getting up and throwing herself down on the bed. She lets out a long sigh, covering her face with her hands.

"I think I'm just gonna give up on it," she mumbles out through her hands.

"What?" Chloe exclaims. "No way, that is not an option. You'll figure it out, you just need a break to clear your mind. And I think I can offer something in that regard. Who knows, I might even _inspire_ you," she adds with a wink.

Beca raises her eyebrows, peeking out from behind her fingers.

"Color me intrigued. What did you have in mind, exactly?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Chloe teases, getting up off the bed and striding over to Beca's laptop. She's silent for a little bit as she searches for something. "Where do you keep the instrumental tracks…ah, here we go. Now you," she says turning to Beca, "just sit back…and be inspired," she finishes with a grin.

Beca sits up, throwing her legs off the edge of the bed, positioning herself to give Chloe her full attention.

"I feel like I'm about to be in an episode of Glee," Beca says dryly. "Where's the piano guy who knows all the songs?" she teases, turning her head from side to side. Chloe raises an eyebrow at her.

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Good, because," Chloe says as she begins to unbutton the flannel shirt she's wearing, one she keeps stealing from Beca and one Beca can't help but love to see on the redhead, even if it's _her_ favorite. "Glee couldn't handle this performance." She unhooks the last button, tossing the shirt aside, revealing a simple black tanktop, her purple bra peeking out in just the right spots. Her red hair spills on her bare shoulders and the sight makes Beca bite her lip. And she's pretty sure she audibly gulps at the look Chloe is giving her right now. Chloe grabs the microphone from it's stand on Beca's desk, unhooking the cable as well. She presses play and the synced sounds of drumsticks clacking against each other and a "one, two, one, two, three" introduce the track. Chloe turns her back to Beca, her voice filling the air. Her hips move from side to side as she sings out the first words.

_Oh yeah yeah_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_  
_Oh yeah yeah_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_

Chloe spins around, her hair whipping around her head as her eyes zero in on Beca's.

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_  
_Never wanna put my heart on the line._  
_But swimming in your world is something spiritual_  
_I'm born again every time you spend the night_ _Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_  
_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_ _Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_

She transfixed by swaying hips, flowing red locks, and a sultry, soulful voice. Chloe's body moves so fluidly as she creates a whole different kind of rhythm with her dancing. This private serenade is almost transcendent. They are the only two people in the room already and she's somehow making them feel more isolated, left alone in a world where only they exist. And right now, the only thing that exists to Beca is Chloe and this song.

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_  
_Oh yeah yeah_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_

Chloe kneels in front of Beca, running her hands through her hair, brushing it away from her face, her head facing down. She whips her head back up as she begins the next verse, her eyes once again demanding Beca's gaze.

_You bring me to my knees_  
_You make me testify_  
_You can make a sinner change his ways_  
_Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light_  
_And right there is where I wanna stay_

There are going to be permanent wrinkles in the bedspread where her hands are grasping, in attempt to restrain herself. Chloe stays in front of Beca, leaning closer, simultaneously lost in the song and giving Beca 100% of her attention.

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_  
_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_

Before she knows it Chloe has jumped on the Bed, positioning herself on her knees behind Beca, moving from one side of Beca's head to the other, the words vibrating against her neck.

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Can I just stay here_  
_Spend the rest of my days here_  
_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Can't I just stay here_  
_Spend the rest of my days here_

Chloe whips back around the face Beca, pulling her up to her as she wraps her free arm around Beca's waist, bringing their bodies together, one of Beca's legs between Chloe's. Beca follows her lead, her hips moving in sync with the beat as well as Chloe's hips, and when the drums kick back in on that final part of the chorus, she can't think of anything else but Chloe's body on hers and the music in the air.

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven _  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_

Chloe almost whispers the last bit of the song. Beca's chest heaving into Chloe's. She's somehow out of breath, even though she sat most of the song. They could share a breath they're so close, and they don't break eye contact, even when the song ends.

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_  
_Oh yeah yeah_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_

All you can hear is quiet panting as they both attempt to catch their breath. Their bodies are still pressed together, Chloe's hand grasping the small of Beca's back. There is a light gleam of sweat covering Chloe's face. Only she could make sweating look this sexy. And in this moment, Beca can't even think of why she's ever doubted Chloe's feelings for her. She's looking at her with so much want, and Beca can feel the same thing if not more, in her own gut. Her eyes dart down to soft, supple lips and she sees Chloe take her bottom lip ever so slightly in between her teeth. Her knees almost give out in that moment.

"God, you're beautiful," she whispers before closing the distance between them and capturing those lips that were mesmerizing her moments before with her own. Chloe returns the kiss with more fervor and passion. Her other arm coming around to pull Beca in closer, which would only be possible if their skin actually fused together. Beca rolls her body into Chloe, nudging her towards the bed. Chloe manages to set the mic down carefully on the desk and once both hands are free, she grabs either side of Beca's waist, their kiss deepening as tongues are introduced to each other. Textbooks and notebooks are hastily brushed to the floor, their bodies taking over the space. Beca lays Chloe down below her, breaking their kiss and hovering over the beauty below her.

"So, do you feel inspired?" Chloe says, lust coating each word like thick syrup.

Beca leans down, bringing her lips to Chloe's ear. She licks and nips at her earlobe, and she can feel Chloe sudder beneath her.

"Yes," she rasps, "just in an entirely different way." She brings her head up, looking at Chloe, a mischievous smirk playing on her lips.

"Well better get to work then Miss Mitchell, wouldn't want you to lose this inspiration."

"You're going to be the death of me," she says before kissing Chloe again. Chloe's hands snake up the back of her shirt, and she brings her body down, holding their bodies against each other.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

She stops kissing Chloe and whips her head up, turning it to the banging noise she hears coming from her door. "What the hell?" she says, turning back to Chloe, fully intending on ignoring whoever seems to think they need her attention right now, and…

She jolts awake, unsure of her surroundings for a second.

"Beca, open up, dammit I know you have your headphones on and you can't hear me! Beca!"

She's alone in her bed, her philosophy textbook discarded beside her. The banging on the door is not ceasing.

"Beca!"

"I'm coming, keep your pants on!"

She throws the door open, revealing a smiling Chloe in front of her.

"Ugh you've got to be kidding me! Again!?" she exclaims, and Chloe gives her a sad and confused look.

"What do you mean again? This study time was your idea!" Chloe replies back indignantly.

"No….I mean….not you! Sorry Chloe….I'm _not_ mad you're here." She grabs Chloe's hand, in attempt to further convince her. "I um…" she stutters, unsure of how to explain her outburst. "Forget it. Let's study. We can order pizza too, my treat."

"You had me at pizza," Chloe chirps, giving Beca a chaste kiss on the cheek and striding past her into the room.

"You're so easy," Beca says chuckling.

"I'm just going to ignore that comment and let you have a freebie on that one, Mitchell. Oh and p.s., I get to pick the playlist this time," she says sitting down at Beca's desk and launching iTunes. "Have you heard Bruno Mars's new song? It's like my new obsession."

It's a good thing Chloe's back is to her, as she browses through Beca's music on her computer, because she knows her face is 50 shades of red right now and her eyes are probably the size of dinner plates.

"Um…no, I mean yeah, yeah I've heard it," she blurts out.

Chloe giggles, pressing play and sits down next to Beca on the bed. "Shall we?"

"What?" Beca says, her voice cracking a little bit.

"You said you wanted help with your philosophy paper. So shall we get started?"

"Oh…yes…yeah…let's."

"Is everything okay?"

"Um…oh I'm just frustrated with a mix I've been working on. I'm a bit stuck on it."

"Hmm….maybe you just need some fresh inspiration."

_"__What?"_


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop, stop, stop! Start it again!"

A chorus of groans resonates around the room.

"Aubrey, just give us a breather, will ya?"

"No Stacie, we need to keep going. It's not perfect. Not even close! You keep grabbing your boobs, I can't hear anything Lily is singing, Cynthia Rose keeps throwing in some weird version of the robot, and Beca is not even_trying!"_

_"_Hey!" Beca exclaims. "I am trying! Sorry I suck at dancing to terrible choreography."

Aubrey glares at her. "Maybe if you were weren't so busy staring at Chloe's ass and actually _payed attention_, you could get the moves right!"

"Aca-awkward," Amy says not so under her breath.

Beca's eyes widen in shock at what Aubrey just suggested and she looks anywhere but at Chloe, although out of the corner of her eye she can tell Chloe's face about matches her hair. She glares back at Aubrey, who expression is too pleased for Beca's liking.

"Could you two just deal with your toners for each other so we can get back on track here? It's so distracting!"

"Aubrey, you don't know what the hell you are talking about," Beca mutters through gritted teeth.

"Oh no?" She turns to her best friend, raising her eyebrows. "Chloe, anything to say on this matter?"

"Aubrey, don't."

"No, Chloe! I'm trying to run a team here and I can't with you two being all covert eyes around each other!"

Beca is about to yell at Aubrey for being stupid, but she can't help but notice the way Chloe is biting her lip and how the blush isn't leaving her cheeks. She isn't openly denying an attraction. She isn't telling Aubrey or the rest of the girls in the room how ridiculous that accusation is. Maybe…

"Chloe?"

Bright blue eyes find her own, startled that her name was coming from Beca's lips. The same blue eyes widen as Beca approaches her, but can't hold her gaze once their inches apart.

"Chloe?" she asks again, bring her hand up to lift Chloe's chin so their eyes meet, and a hitched breath escapes. Wow, who would have thought Chloe would be the nervous one in this situation. Beca leans over, grazing Chloe's ear with her lips.

"I'm sorry I was staring at your ass," she whispers. She hears a small chuckle from Chloe and pulls away, looking back into the redhead's eyes. She finds soft hands and intertwines their fingers.

"It's just…," she begins, her brow furrowing in thought as she contemplates her next words, "it's a _really_ nice ass." She smirks at Chloe who lets out a breathy laugh, as relief floods her body.

"Are you saying…" Chloe begins to timidly ask, but her words are cut short by Beca's lips on hers. Hands and arms are wrapped around each other, their bodies pressed together in haste as unfulfilled desire is finally satisfied in the meeting of their lips. They lose themselves in lip-locked bliss until their lungs demand air. Beca pulls back, catching her breath as she returns the smile Chloe's face is covered with, a grin stretching ear to ear. And she swears she can actually see a twinkle in those beautiful blue eyes.

"Wow," Chloe breathes out. She leans her forehead on Beca, still wearing that goofy grin. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

"Probably not as long as I've wanted to," Beca answers. She leans in for another kiss when instead she's met with a throbbing pain to her head and nose.

"Oh my God, Beca!"

She finds herself on the floor, and feels warm liquid running from her nose, down her lips and chin. After inspecting the airea, she looks at her hand, finding it stained red. Her mind feels a little foggy, and the pain is really starting to set in now. Others are at her side by now, voicing concern, one particular hand grasping her arm.

"Beca, are you okay? What happened?" A panicked Chloe asks.

"This cannot be happening again," she mumbles in anger and frustration, both elevated by the amount of pain she's feeling.

"What can't be happening?"

Before she can answer, Aubrey's voice cuts in. "Geez Bec, you're really bleeding. You need to go to the nurse."

"I'll take her," Chloe quickly volunteers.

"No!" Beca shouts, all of the eyes on her now laced in confusion rather than concern. "I mean…um…Amy, will you take me?"

She knows she shouldn't look at Chloe but she can't help it, and the clear hurt she finds on her face breaks Beca's heart. But right now, she just has to remove herself from the redhead's presence, now that blood and pain is involved.

"You should stay here with the team, finish practice…" she lamely says, hoping it'll sound convincing and not like she's pushing her away. She stands up with the help of Amy, as she has to keep on hand pinched over her nose to stop the flow of blood. "I'll text you, okay?" she offers, forcing a smile.

"Oh…okay. Don't forget!"

"I won't…Amy, you ready?"

"These are new shoes from the Tasmanian version of Nike, so don't get any blood on them okay?"

She can't suppress her chuckle at Amy's absurdness, and nods her head as they walk out together. There's a good 5 minutes of silence before Amy can't keep her mouth shut any more.

"So…what the hell happened back there?"

"Can we not talk about that?"

"Are you kidding? One second we're "listening" to Aubrey's lecture on acapella etiquette, because that apparently exists, and the next you're face-planting the floor."

"I just fainted or whatever. No biggie."

"Which is the falling asleep disease? Narcolepsy or Necrophilia?"

"Narcolepsy. And how do you get those confused? The other one means you like to have sex with dead people!"

"They sound the same! English isn't my first language, cut me some slack!"

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

"What if I said I already know you're crazy, so it's all good!"

Beca snorts, immediately regretting it once pain shoots through her nose. "Ow…"

They reach student health services, and Amy's interrogation is interrupted as they talk to the receptionist and get settled in the waiting room. But the second they sit down, she can feel the blonde's eyes on hers, begging for an explanation.

"So?"

"So," Beca says, refusing to get into this discussion.

"Did you suddenly fall in love with the floor and felt the need to express your feelings?"

"No."

"Are you under the impression you possess magical powers and can levitate?"

"No."

"Were you challenging the laws of gravity?"

"No."

"Did you -"

"Amy, stop!"

"Then tell me!"

"Fine!" she shouts, eliciting some dirty looks from around the room. "Ugh my head hurts so bad. My whole face hurts."

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this. Spill short stuff."

"I was, um, having a daydream I guess. And it got a little intense…"

"Was it dirty?"

"Amy!"

"It was wasn't it?!"

"Ok forget it, I'm not talking to you about this."

"Was it about Chloe?"

She whips her head to face Amy a little too fast and winces in more pain. "Why would you assume it's about Chloe?"

"Please…that girl has got it bad for you. And don't deny you don't feel the same. I can sense these things you know."

"Ok fine," she says in a hushed whisper. "It was about Chloe. And it's not the first time this has happened, either. I've had more of these…dreams. They're so real Amy. I can see her, smell her, feel her, taste her, -"

"Whoa, okay I don't need to know the details of your lady lovin."

"What am I going to do? I really like her, Amy. And I keep having these dreams, these waking dreams, where she, I, we admit our feelings for each other. And it's wonderful and amazing and…just, ugh…not even real," her tone defeated with those last words.

"Well maybe if you just grew some balls and tell her how you feel you can actually have the real thing."

"I don't think I could handle that rejection."

"And you're sure that's what you'll be met with?"

"There's no way a person like Chloe Beale falls for someone like me. Only in my dreams…"

Before Amy can respond, Beca's name is being called. After she gets checked out, thankfully her nose isn't broken, they head back to their respective dorms. Beca flops down on her bed, popping a few painkillers to dull the throbbing. She's almost drifting off when she remembers she said she'd text Chloe.

_Beca: Nothing broken. well, besides my ego maybe. back home now._

_Chloe: hey! glad you're okay. you had me scared there for a second. feeling any better? _

_Beca: my head kills. basically my entire face kills. hoping the painkillers kick in soon so I can pass out._

_Chloe: :( sorry B. hope you feel better. sleep tight. xo_

Beca smiles to herself as she reads Chloe's text, and that smile carries her into a peaceful slumber. The next morning, the pain has come back in full force, pulling her out of sleep. When she groggily opens her eyes, she's startled to fine Chloe sitting next to her on her bed.

"Morning!"

"Ugh," she groans, "What time is it?"

"Almost 7."

"AM?! Why are you awake? Why am I awake?"

Chloe chuckles and nestles down beside Beca. "I ran into Kimmy Jin, who is also an early riser, and she let me in. I came by to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"Like I slammed my face into the floor," she mumbles into the pillow. "Oh wait, I did."

"Here," Chloe says and Beca turns to see a couple of pills in her hand. "Take these. The ones you took before bed have probably just worn off."

"Thanks Chloe. You're the best."

"I know!"

"And so modest too," she adds with a smirk.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Chloe asks, not skipping a beat.

"Uh…it was nothing…stupid really, blood sugar must have been low or something," she says nervously.

"Don't lie to me, Beca!"

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Because I like to think I know you pretty well and I know when you're not being truthful with me. There's something else going on here."

"Chloe, -"

"And why were you so insistent that I not take you to get checked out?"

"You needed to stay with the team, I mean you are the co-captain!"

"Please, Aubrey could have handled it and you know it. Did I do something?"

"No, no….nothing like that. Trust me, you didn't do anything wrong. It's me. I was just embarrassed and, and," she's stumbling over her words now.

Chloe shifts closer to her, turning Beca's head towards her so she can look in her eyes.

"And what?"

This could be the moment. The moment she finds out if Chloe returns her feelings. But she chickens out, turning her head back so she's looking at the ceiling.

"Nothing…my head really hurts, I just want to sleep."

She hears Chloe sigh, but she thankfully doesn't push or protest. Instead she curls up into Beca's side, intertwining their hands, and they just lay in silence until sleep overtakes them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh God, Beca that feels so good," Chloe moans.

"Damn you're tense," Beca says as she kneads Chloe's shoulders. They both arrived at Bella practice early and Beca noticed Chloe was trying to massage her own shoulders and neck, and looking very uncomfortable doing it. A flash of puppy dog eyes and one protruding lower lip later, Beca finds herself behind Chloe, expertly working her fingers into the redhead's sun-kissed skin and muscles.

"Just...stressed more than usual lately I guess," Chloe murmurs absentmindedly.

"What's going on?" Beca asks and is met with silence. She takes her hands off Chloe, who groans at the loss of contact.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Why aren't you answering the question?"

"It's nothing Beca, just leave it alone."

"No, clearly something is bothering you. What is -"

"Beca, _please," _Chloe pleads, cutting her off. "I don't want to get into it right now." She can't help but notice the way Chloe's voice breaks a little. She turns her around so they're facing each other, her hands resting on the redhead's shoulders.

"Please tell me," Beca whispers, searching Chloe's eyes for any indication of what's going through her mind right now.

"I can't," her meek voice answers, looking away from Beca.

"Why not?"

"Because it might hurt."

Beca's brow scrunches in confusion as she takes in what Chloe said and attempts to dig through the layers of subtext in search of a clue to what she's talking about.

"I um, I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," Chloe states dryly and she's again taken aback by Chloe's words.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"God, Beca, are you really that dense? You _really_ have no idea of what could be going through my mind right now?" Chloe asks in a more heated tone.

Beca's mind goes into a frenzy, trying to decode all that she's hearing, all that she's heard, all while wondering where the anger is coming from.

"No, I, I -"

"Just forget it okay? It's whatever." Chloe turns away from her, walking away.

"Just give me a second to think Chloe!"

That seems to stop Chloe in her tracks, and she turns on her heels, striding back up to Beca, but moving in closer.

"No, Beca! Stop thinking for just one second! Stop thinking and just act! What do you want to do right now?" Chloe asks, her eyes locking in on Beca's, a determination in her voice and expression that is slightly unnerving.

Beca opens her mouth to say something, anything, but no words come out.

"Stop thinking, Beca!" Chloe shouts again.

"Stop saying that!" she shouts back.

"I see you, trapped in your head. The insecurities barring you in. The overanalyzing. The doubts. Let all of that go, Beca! What would you say right now? What would you do?"

"I um...I can't," Beca says weakly.

"Yes you can, just do it!" Chloe answers, her voice still raised.

"No I can't!" Beca yells.

"Just let yourself be honest for once in your life!"

Those words hit her like a ton of bricks. She's getting angrier, Chloe's words infuriating her, because she knows how much truth there is to them. But pride's a bitch.

"What do you want me to say, Chloe? What do you _want _from me, huh?"

Chloe starts to fire back, but Beca can't hear any more.

"Actually, I don't want to know. I'm out of here. Tell Aubrey I'm sick."

She turns on her heels and storms away, thinking she's gotten herself out of this when she reaches the door and hasn't heard a protest from Chloe. But she's not out the door yet.

"BECA MITCHELL DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT THAT DOOR!"

She hesitates for a moment at the sound of Chloe's raised voice, but pushes the door open anyway, leaving Chloe behind. But when she crosses the threshold, she finds herself back in the auditorium, but she's next Chloe, and she can see herself across the room, right by the door. She's started when Chloe yells something.

"BECA MITCHELL DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT THAT DOOR!"

_What? _

She watches herself leave the room, the echoes of the slamming door resonating around the room. What she's not expecting to see is Chloe drop to her knees, crying.

Crying over..._me?_

And she gets it. _Idiot. _She takes off in a sprint, pushing open the door in search of herself, so she can knock some sense into that idiot's head.

But again she finds herself in the auditorium, watching the same scene.

"BECA MITCHELL DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT THAT DOOR!"

Again, she watches herself walk through that door without a second look back. She watches Chloe drop to the floor and cry. She once again runs through the door, running after herself. But it's no use.

She does this over and over. She loses count how many times she runs through that door. She shouts her protests, but they fall on ears that can't hear her. She tries to comfort Chloe, but an invisible barrier separates them. All she can do is watch Chloe cry.

She gives up running after herself. It's a lost cause. And this last time she finds herself falling to her knees, crying too. But the sadness turns to anger, anger at herself for not having the balls to take a risk, for not taking Chloe's advice and actually be honest with herself and not be scared of that honesty, of what she really wants.

She wipes the tears from her eyes and takes a deep breath. Turning towards Chloe, Beca moves herself so she's kneeling right in front of her, knowing she can't actually hear her, she starts talking anyway.

"I'm sorry, Chloe...I'm sorry I'm a coward. I shouldn't have walked out that door. I should have stayed, I should have stayed so I could kiss you and then told her how wonderful you are and how I want to be with you...I'm sorry..."

She's started when Chloe's head suddenly lifts and Chloe's looking at her like she can actually see her. And then Chloe utters four simple words, her voice breaking as she speaks.

"I love you, Beca."

It's the tipping point for her and she lunges forward, capturing Chloe's lips with her own, surprised and delighted that she can actually feel the kiss. Her eyes are closed, the only sensation she wants to experience right now is the feeling of Chloe's lips on hers. The world slips away.

When she pulls back ever so slightly and opens her eyes, she sees Chloe's face right in front of her, her eyes still closed. Beca's hands are on the either side of Chloe's face. A small smile creeps on Beca's lips but her peripheral vision beckons her attention and when she sees the surroundings of her _dorm room_ and not the auditorium, she pulls back fast, quickly assessing the situation.

She's in bed. Chloe is there, shock written all over her face. Kimmy Jin is also there, wearing the exact same expression.

_Oh shit._

"What are you doing here?!" she frantically asks and she sits up.

"We, um, we were supposed to go to practice together and when I got here Kimmy Jin answered the door and said you were asleep and I thought it would be funny to wake you up if I put my face right in front of yours and scared you but before I could do anything you grabbed my face and...kissed me."

"Oh my gosh," Beca breathes out.

"Beca..."

"I have to go."

"No, don't, please...let's talk about this..."

"No. I can't, I'm sorry Chloe. I didn't mean to do that. I'm so sorry. I have to go."

She hears her name being called again but doesn't turn back, her frantic walk quickly turning to a run. This cannot be happening. She actually kissed Chloe. Her dream finally spilling into reality and creating a great big mess. Because in real life, Chloe certainly doesn't love Beca, or cry over Beca. What the hell has she gotten herself into?

Suddenly she's in front of another dorm room door, her fist pounding away at it.

"Calm the fuck down, I'm coming! What the hell is - oh, Beca, it's you, Amy says.

"I kissed Chloe," she says breathlessly.

"O-kay...so why are you _here? _And why are you not wearing shoes?"

She looks down, seeing her bare feet. She ran out of her dorm room so fast, she didn't take anything with her or put shoes on. Thank God she was just taking a nap, so she at least is in regular clothes and not pajamas.

"I, um, kind of didn't mean to kiss her and then I ran away."

"Wow...can't say I've heard that one before. Alright, Mitchell, come on in and tell me what happened..."

**a/n: sorry it took a while to get updated. I just had a hard time coming up with another scenario and figuring out where to go with this story. also, life really just gets in the way too. Thanks for being patient and for all your lovely reviews and comments! xo**


	6. Chapter 6

"Beca, open up!"

"No!"

"Beca, please! We need to talk about this!"

"No!"

"Beca, _please!"_

"Go away, Chloe! There's nothing to talk about!"

A snide comment from across the room breaks apart the redundant argument.

"Either let her in, or _I_ will," Kimmy Jin says evenly, although the annoyance in her voice is not entirely hidden.

Beca's head whips to the side, wild eyes focusing on the girl a few feet from her.

"Don't you dare, Kimmy Jin! Under no circumstances should the person on the other side of that door be let in this room."

The disembodied voice beckons their attention once again.

"You can't avoid me forever you know!"

"Watch me," Beca mumbles under her breath.

"Beca Mitchell, open this door!"

"No!"

"Enough!" Kimmy Jin yells, jumping up from her seat, making it to the door in two angry strides. Beca has enough time to form the word "no" on her lips before the door swings open, revealing the most beautiful and terrifying human being she's ever seen. Too beautiful, it's terrifying. That terrifying beauty and Beca lock eyes in an instant, Chloe not even phased by the door suddenly opening up without notice.

"I'm leaving," Kimmy Jin announces. "I'll be back in one hour and you two better have your shit figured out, be gone, or both. Goodbye." She pushes past Chloe, leaving them alone.

"She didn't even take her keys," Beca observes, taking her eyes off the object of her affection. Her never-going-to-happen affection. And again she's startled when Chloe is suddenly at her side, inches from her.

"Beca," Chloe drawls cautiously, lifting a finger to turn Beca's head towards her using her chin as a guide.

Blue-gray eyes dart around the room, desperately looking for anything and everything to

focus on besides the other presence in the room.

"Beca, please look at me," Chloe pleads.

Her head shakes back and forth slowly, and her eyes squeeze shut.

"I can't," she says. _Almost_ with conviction.

"Why not?"

She answers. Surprisingly. Her eyes still shut tight. "Because I know the moment I look into your eyes, I'll know that it's not going to happen. That it could never happen. That you'll say why it could never happen. It was a stupid mistake Chloe. I wasn't even in my right mind, I mmph -"

The next couple words are muffled because her mouth has suddenly been covered by another's lips. Intoxicating lips. Chloe's lips! _Chloe's_ lips!

"You see Beca," Chloe murmurs against her lips then pulls back ever so slightly, "if you would have given me more than five seconds to process that you had kissed me out of the blue, instead of just bolting, we could have been have been doing this four days ago."

She tries to form a response but Chloe kisses her again, so...she kisses back.

Her inner voice repeats the same mantra over and over. She dares not open her eyes in fear of the inevitable reality ready to come crushing down. _This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real. _ But she can feel and taste Chloe, so it has to be right?

"_You're right you know."_

"What?"

It's a whisper, murmured against another's lips. More of a reaction than a conscious question. And since it's probably just in her own head, she chooses to ignore it. There are more important things to focus on right now, anyway. But just as she is about to get lost in the sensation of kissing Chloe, the voice rears it's head again.

"_You're right. This isn't real. Open your eyes." _

She stops abruptly and pulls away, finally opening her eyes, ready to painfully assess the situation. But Chloe's still right in front of her, face flushed and lips swollen. She's in her room, on her bed, just like she last remembered being.

A satisfied grin sweeps across her face as she takes in the sight of Chloe once again.

"Hah!" she suddenly exclaims, earning a startling look from the redhead across from her. "It's real..._you're_ real."

"Of course I'm real, silly." Chloe teases, crawling forward over Beca, forcing her on her back. "Now let me show you just how real I am." Her breath is warm on Beca's ear, and shivers run through her body. Beca arches up, tilting her head back, allowing more access for Chloe to attack her neck with kisses. Chloe's hands intertwine with hers, bringing her arms up above her head, as their lips connect again, a perfect harmony of joined breaths and moans. A part of her brain still wants to protest, refusing to believe this is real, but Chloe's setting the rest of her body on fire right now with every touch and kiss, so for right now she's going along with that. And when a knee is nudged up ever so slightly _just right there_, her brain short circuits for a moment and she gasps, feeling Chloe smirk against her lips.

"Tease," Beca groans, unable to hide her own smile.

Chloe pulls back at Beca's words, wearing a mischievous smile that makes Beca squirm a little bit.

"Oh Beca, I haven't even _begun_ to tease you," she whispers seductively. "You'll be,-"

"BECA!"

Fat Amy's unmistakable voice penetrates through the closed door, interrupting the moment and Beca may have just plotted her death right then and there.

"Little busy here, Amy!" she manages to holler back, even though Chloe has gone back to placing kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone and chest. She's closes her eyes, ready to get lost in the feeling of Chloe all over her when she hears it again.

"BECAAA!"

"Ignore her," Chloe says between kisses.

"BECA!"

"She's not going to leave," Beca groans.

"BECA!"

"Amy, if you're not bleeding or dying, kindly GO AWAY!"

"BECA, WAKE UP!"

"What?" Beca asks, not a second later.

No. No no no no no no no no.

"Wake up, dammit!"

And just like that, her eyes snap open, and she's met with a person who is very much _not Chloe. _Amy is standing above her, raised eyebrows and a smug look on her face.

She quickly takes in her surroundings, confirming she's at Amy's single room, lying on her futon. _Of course._

"Were you dreaming of sexy times with Chloe?"

"I would normally avoid that question, but I'm so pissed that I had another one, I can't...I just...ugh! I thought since _the incident_, they would stop, you know, since the repressed feelings were made known."

Amy laughs, shaking her head as she takes a seat on the other side of the futon, lifting up Beca's feet to rest on her lap.

"Hate to break it to you short stack, but accidentally kissing Chloe and sprinting away three seconds after doesn't exactly count as making those repressed feelings known."

"You have family in Tasmania, right? Because I'm going to need to transfer out of the country since I can't ever talk to Chloe again."

"Oh well that's unfortunate, because she's on her way over..."

"WHAT?!" Beca exclaims, before tumbling off the futon.

"No," Amy replies calmly, "I just wanted to see your reaction." She leans over so Beca can see her face. "Totally worth it."

Just as Beca is about to deliver a colorful retort, a knock at the door beckons their attention.

"Amy? It's Chloe, please open up I need to talk to you."

"No way," Amy says.

"_Shit!" _Beca whispers, scrambling to her feet, giving Amy a _what do I do_ look?

"Just a second, Chloe!"

"Why would you say that?! I can't talk to her right now!" Beca whispers angrily.

"Stop running away from your problems, Mitchell, and confront them!" Amy chides in a hushed tone.

"Thank you for the advice Dr. Phil but this isn't the time for conflict resolution!"

"Amy?" Chloe questions again.

"Be right there, just gimme one more minute!"

"Stop saying that! Tell her to come back later!"

"Stop yelling at me! Just...hide somewhere!"

"What? Like that won't be totally obvious. Just make something up and make her go away!"

"Either you hide in the closet right now or I'm letting Chloe in and locking you both in here _alone!" _

"You wouldn't," Beca challenges.

"Try me."

Beca huffs in frustration and before she can start to test Amy's word, she's being shoved towards the closet. Amy is unfortunately stronger than her and she is easily bested, but she still struggles the entire way.

"Get...in there!" Amy says, shoving Beca by the face and closing the closet door. She makes a break for the door and makes it there in a couple strides, opening the door up hastily to a surprised and confused Chloe.

"Chloe! So good to see you." Amy greets her, panting a bit, her hair in a disarray from the closet struggle with Beca.

"Is this a bad time?"

"Nope. Uh uh, no way. It's the perfect time."

Chloe picks up on Amy's weirdness but just brushes it off, considering it _is_ Amy.

"Are you sure, you seem...flustered," Chloe observes, eyeing Amy suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, I was just um, giving myself a little lady lovin if you know what I mean, and uh, you caught me right after. Still a little hot and heavy, ya know?"

Inside the closet, Beca rolls her eyes, shaking her head at Amy. _Really? That's the best you could come up with?_

"Oh! Well, I can leave...if you need round two or something," Chloe suggests, a little taken aback at the frankness, but smirking just a little.

"No, no it's fine. I'm good," Amy reassures her. "Now sit down and tell me what's on your mind, Red. The doctor is in."

Chloe sits, and fidgets a little bit, unsure of how to begin. She already got Aubrey's opinion. Nothing surprising about what she said, to be honest. For some reason she thought going to Amy would get her some sane, non-biased advice. Although right now, she's rethinking the sane part. But she needs to talk to someone else about this. Someone who might have a more insight to her little dilemma.

"It's about Beca."


End file.
